Multi-point door lock systems used in connection with door assemblies are generally known in the art. Conventional multi-point lock systems are generally used in sliding door, swinging door and/or french door assemblies. Typical multi-point door lock systems include latch or bolt assemblies that extend from the lock unit to engage the door frame, thus enabling the door to be securely locked to the frame. Plural latches or bolts are used to provide added security by locking the door to the frame at a plurality of locations. For example, typical multi-point locking door assemblies include a central lock mechanism that controls a central latch, as well as at least one bolt mechanism that engages the door frame above or below the door. The bolt mechanism of such multi-point door locks has an elongated body that extends from the central lock mechanism to the door frame, typically in the form of an elongated extension bolt. For added security, most of such multi-point locking doors have extension bolts extending from the central lock to both the top frame, and the floor threshold or bottom frame member. The extension bolts of such devices are positioned along an edge of the door, or are located in a channel or other passageway within the door.
Example of these types of prior art assemblies are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a door with a multi-point locking system that has an extension bolt extending from the central lock unit and exposed along an edge of the door member of the assembly. The edge faces outwardly towards the frame. This type of multi-point locking assembly, thereby has extension bolts passing along the outer edge of the door, usually along the edge that first separates from the doorjamb during opening of the door. In the embodiment, the door edge may be slightly recessed to accommodate flush installation of the extension bolts. FIG. 2 depicts an example of an alternative structure of a typical multi-point lock assembly. FIG. 2 shows a multi-point lock assembly in which the extension bolts extend through an internal channel of the door, to engage the door frame at the top and/or bottom of the door. This type of door lock assembly, with an extension bolt passing through the body of the door, provides a locking bolt structure that is spaced inward of the door edge and is thereby concealed within the door. Depending on the specific application, this arrangement may provide added security by preventing tampering; and it provides a cleaner appearance with less exposed mechanical parts.
Each of these types of multi-point lock assemblies offer benefits that may make one preferred for use in a given situation. For example, there may be applications in which added security would be achieved by providing extension bolts that pass through the body of the door, rather than being exposed along an edge. Alternatively, it may be preferable to have the extension bolts located along the edge of the door, such as may be desired for ease of installation or replacement of an existing type of assembly and to mate with existing recesses in the door frame. It is understood that the central lock units of the lock assemblies of FIGS. 1 and 2 have different structural configurations to accommodate the different structural configurations of the extension bolts. Each central lock unit is specific for its particular extension bolt configuration. Because of such needs, it would be beneficial to have available a lock assembly that may be adapted for use, capable of modification to accommodate either structure of an extension bolt.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multi-point locking assembly capable of such adaptation by a user, and that is suitable for alternate positioning the passage of extension bolts, or similar extension bolt members, relative the central locking mechanism. Further, it is desirable to provide an adaptable extension bolt assembly that is capable of being mounted to a central lock device configured for an extension bolt such as is shown in FIG. 1, and yet with an altered alignment to permit passage of the bolts inside the door such as is shown in FIG. 2. The present invention is provided to solve these as well as other needs.